Smudger
|last_appearance = Granpuff |creator(s) = Britt Allcroft David Mitton |name = Smudger |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * Mid Sodor Railway * North Western Railway ** Duke ** Stuart ** Falcon |basis = Fletcher Jennings Class Bb |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Well tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-0WT |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 30 mph |designer(s) = Henry A. Fletcher |builder(s) = Fletcher, Jennings & Co. |year_built = Sometime between 1866 and 1888 |arrived_on_sodor = 1897 |year_scrapped = 1946 |number = MSR 2 |railway = Mid Sodor Railway |owner(s) = The Mid Sodor Railway Manager }} Smudger was a narrow gauge tank engine who used to work on the Mid Sodor Railway and was later turned into a generator due to his tendency to derail frequently. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' According to Duke, Smudger was a show-off who rode roughly and often came off the tracks. Duke tried to warn him to be careful, but Smudger refused to listen to his advice. He was finally punished by being turned into a generator and being put behind the engine shed. This story was used by Duke to lecture Stuart and Falcon. The two engines became "really useful engines." No information was given about his fate once the Mid Sodor Railway closed, so it must be assumed that he has either remained there, was moved to a different location, was restored back to working order, or was scrapped. In the following episode, Sleeping Beauty, the dilapidated shed is shown in its state after many years have gone by, and the generator shed is not present anymore. In the following episode, Bulldog, the generator shed is visible in another flashback to the engines' Mid-Sodor days, but Smudger is not present in this flashback either. In a magazine story, when Duncan was being careless, Sir Handel and Peter Sam tried telling him the story of Smudger. Personality Smudger was a complete show-off and often derailed, but refused to listen to advice. Duke warned him to be careful, but he took no notice until he was put in his place by being turned into a generator. Technical Details Basis Smudger is based off of the Talyllyn Railway's Dolgoch, a Fletcher Jennings Class Bb 0-4-0WT. Rheneas and Rusty's Ghost Engine (firefly formation) share the same basis. File:Dolgoch2014.jpg|Smudger's basis, Dolgoch Livery Smudger was painted dark green with black lining. He had black and brass name and number plates on the sides of his boiler and coal bunkers respectively. Promotional artwork and merchandise ranges have depicted Smudger with either a black or brass dome. Despite being numbered on television, no toy or artwork has shown him with his number. Appearances |-| Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 4' - Granpuff |-| Other Media= Books * '''1996' - Granpuff * 2001 - Thomas the Tank Engine Encyclopedia * 2006 - Thomas' Sticker Express Magazine Stories * 1998 - Duncan Has a Spill Video Games * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Smudger is the only engine or road vehicle introduced between the first and fourth series to not receive a nameboard during the intermissions. The only other non-human characters introduced between these times without nameboards were Bulstrode and the rolling stock. * Smudger is the first engine in the television series not created by Wilbert Awdry. However, his role was based on that of Stanley from Duke the Lost Engine. * Smudger’s whistle sound was reused for a few different engines: ** It would later be used for Ryan. ** It was mistakenly used for Stepney throughout most of the US version of Thomas and Stepney. ** It was mistakenly used for James in Bowled Out. ** In Bulldog, when Duke and Falcon enter the tunnel, one of them has the whistle sound. ** It was mistakenly used for either Stuart or Falcon in the US version of Sleeping Beauty. * Smudger's Ertl prototype and a promotional artwork image have Rheneas' face. Quotes :"Smudger," said Duke, "was a show-off. He rode roughly and often came off the rails. I warned him to be careful, but he took no notice!" :"Listen, Dukie," he snarled. "Who worries about a few spills!?" :"We do here!' I said, but Smudger just laughed. :"Hahahahaha!" :"Until one day, Manager said he was going to make him useful at last. Smudger stopped laughing then!" :"Why? W-''w''-''what did he do?" :"''He turned him into a generator. He's still out there behind our shed. He'll never move again." - Duke lecturing Stuart and Falcon about Smudger in Thomas' story, Granpuff, fourth series Merchandise * Ertl * Wooden Railway * Trading Cards See Also * Category:Images of Smudger References de:Smudger es:Smudger he:סמאדג'ר ja:スマージャ pl:Smarek ru:Смаджер Category:0-4-0 Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Narrow gauge